


Taquitos e Atteggiamento (Traduzione di Taquitos and Attitude di Triangulum)

by Himmelman42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Stiles Stilinski/OMC, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelman42/pseuds/Himmelman42
Summary: Stiles non odiava David. Odio è una parola troppo forte. È solo che…ok, lo odiava. E la cosa lo stava uccidendo. Non si dovrebbe odiare la propria anima gemella, la persona che l’universo ha deciso essere perfetta per te. La persona fatta per te. Intellettualmente sapeva che era ridicolo, che i rapporti di abuso c’erano. Le anime gemelle traditrici, bugiarde e violente esistevano solo che non si aspettava di ritrovarsi con qualcuno del genere.Sua madre credeva nell’anima gemella. Ci credeva con tutto il cuore e lui non voleva deluderla non facendo funzionare le cose con David.OStiles ha un fraintendimento a proposito la sua voglia dell’anima.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	Taquitos e Atteggiamento (Traduzione di Taquitos and Attitude di Triangulum)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taquitos and Attitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893712) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



Stiles non odiava David. Odio è una parola troppo forte. È solo che…ok, lo odiava. E la cosa lo stava uccidendo. Non si dovrebbe odiare la propria anima gemella, la persona che l’universo ha deciso essere perfetta per te. La persona _fatta_ per te. Intellettualmente sapeva che era ridicolo, che i rapporti di abuso c’erano. Le anime gemelle traditrici, bugiarde e violente esistevano solo che non si aspettava di ritrovarsi con qualcuno del genere.

David non era violento però. Era egoista, distante e poteva essere anche cattivo (se si vuole essere onesti anche Stiles), ma non era violento. David era intelligente, attraente e guadagnava bene. Era la _sua anima gemella_ e Stiles non ne era minimamente attratto. E ciò gli spezzava il cuore. I suoi genitori erano anime gemelle e prima che sua madre si ammalasse, lo intratteneva sempre con le storie di come si era sentita quando aveva incontrato suo padre. L’eccitazione, la passione. Come, quando lui aveva detto le sue parole, tutto improvvisamente avesse avuto un senso.

Stiles non aveva provato nulla del genere quando David aveva detto le sue parole. Gli era andato addosso in un bar, mugugnando qualche parolaccia sottovoce per via del dolore alle costole colpite dal gomito dell’uomo.

David aveva parlato alzando le sopracciglia:

“sei proprio un piccolo chiacchierone, non è vero?”

Stiles era rimasto a bocca aperta. Erano le sue parole. Quelle scritte sotto il suo pettorale, lungo le costole. Non disse nulla per un istante poi blaterò “queste sono le mie parole”

Gli occhi di David si erano spalancati ed aveva tirato giù il collo della maglietta per fargli vedere scritte nitidamente _queste sono le mie parole_ sotto la clavicola. Non c’erano stati fuochi d’artificio, nessuna eccitazione e nessun momento magico. Solo shock e delusione.

“Dovresti lasciarlo” Gli aveva detto Derek più e più volte. “Non c’è nessuna legge che ti costringe a stare con l’anima gemella”

Stiles lo sapeva e sapeva anche che c’erano tantissime persone che, senza la voglia dell’anima, vivevano felicemente. Molti altri avevano solo anime gemelle platoniche. Non sapeva come spiegare a Derek che sentiva che avrebbe deluso sua madre se non fosse riuscito a far funzionare le cose con la persona del destino. Era stata così felice quando aveva visto che il suo bambino era nato con delle parole. Era così felice pensando al futuro momento in cui lui avrebbe incontrato l’anima gemella. Cosa avrebbe pensato di lui se avesse gettato tutto al vento?

Così era rimasto, nonostante il desiderio di andarsene. Aveva finito l’università a San Diego perché David lavorava lì. Passava la maggior parte delle sue notti con lui, faceva un lavoro che odiava, vedeva suo padre ed i suoi amici solo con Skype una volta alla settimana perché David non voleva andare a trovarli a Beacon Hills, e perché, maledizione, era la sua anima gemella ed avrebbe fatto funzionare le cose.

Fino a che non trovò del rossetto sulla camicia di David tra i panni sporchi. Era un cliché così scontato, di quelli che vedevi alla tv nelle peggiori fasce orarie, ma era lì, in tutta la sua gloria rosso rubino. Stiles non aveva detto nulla. Aveva preso la camicia e l’aveva stesa sul lato del letto di David. Non si era minimamente sentito in colpa quando aveva preso un indelebile ed aveva iniziato a disegnare una freccia ad indicare la macchia rossa sul tessuto da 200 dollari.

Aveva chiamato Derek mentre usciva “Sto venendo da te. Ho bisogno di alcool e Taquitos” aveva riattaccato prima che Derek potesse chiedergli qualcosa.

Il viaggio dal suo appartamento a quello di Derek era di quindici minuti ma Stiles fu da lui in dieci, disprezzando ogni limite di velocità. Derek lo aspettava, appoggiato allo stipite con un’espressione crucciata. 

“Non voglio ancora parlarne” disse Stiles “Prima voglio Tequila e Taquitos”

“la tequila è nel freezer” rispose Derek “i Taquitos sono ancora al negozio”

“io mi occupo del bere e tu del cibo?” aveva chiesto. Derek aveva annuito, spostandosi per far entrare Stiles prima di uscire. Amava il modo in cui Derek fosse tollerante, come sapesse quando era il caso d’insistere o meno. Amava il fatto che Derek sapesse come gestirlo tanto quanto odiava il fatto di essere qualcuno che andava gestito.

Stiles lasciò perdere la Tequila in favore di un elegante bottiglia di rum che era nascosta dietro al cartone del gelato. La tequila gli faceva perdere i vestiti e non era una strada che voleva percorrere con uno dei suoi migliori amici. Mischiò il rum con un succo di frutta che Derek teneva sempre in frigo e si sedette su uno degli sgabelli al piano della colazione a crogiolarsi nei dispiaceri.

Sua madre…sua madre sarebbe stata così delusa se avesse scoperto che aveva lasciato la sua anima gemella, ma non poteva rimanere con David. Lo sapeva. Se accetti il tradimento anche una sola volta è come se gli dessi il via libera a farlo ancora e ancora. Anima gemella o no Stiles non avrebbe passato il resto della vita a sopportare quelle stronzate. Strofinò una mano sulle costole, proprio sulla scritta “ _tu sei proprio un piccolo chiacchierone, non è vero?_ ” A Stiles non erano mai dispiaciute quelle parole e le prendeva come un segno del senso dell’umorismo della sua anima gemella. Ora invece gli sembrava una cicatrice, l’accusa di non essere abbastanza, di essere esagerato e di essere davvero troppo sbagliato.

Prese un lungo sorso di rum fruttato, contento di autocommiserarsi. Domani avrebbe fatto irruzione nell’appartamento di David e preso tutta la sua roba. Domani avrebbe affrontato tutta la faccenda come un adulto e senza il labbro tremolante. Ma non quella sera. Quella sera era per l’autocommiserazione.

Sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi dietro di lui, dei passi leggeri indicavano il ritorno di Derek. Non si voltò nemmeno. Continuò a fissare cupamente il suo drink. “Giurò su dio, se non hai i taquitos non rispondo delle mie azioni.” Disse Stiles, fissando piccole bolle nel rum. “parlo di sangue e zolfo, amico”

Ci fu silenzio dietro di lui un rapido respiro e i passi si fermarono.

“tu sei proprio un piccolo chiacchierone, non è vero?”

Stiles annaspò e si voltò con gli occhi spalancati. Sulla soglia non c’era Derek ma suo zio, Peter, un uomo che Stiles aveva visto solo di passaggio. Sembrava sorpreso ma concentrato e determinato. Peter aveva detto le sue parole, _le sue parole_. E questa volta, diversamente che con David, Stiles sentì il fervore che aveva sempre immaginato. “ho…ho detto le tue parole?” riuscì a chiedere, sebbene gli ci volle del tempo per riuscire a chiudere la bocca. Peter annuì e venne avanti a grandi passi, arrotolando la manica della sua maglia col collo a v. Lì, le parole che Stiles aveva pronunciato, si avvolgevano attorno al bicipite.

“oh dio, hai taquitos tatuato sul braccio a causa mia” disse Stiles “non capisco, io avevo pensato…io ho già un anima gemella…quante possibilità ci sono di sentire le parole due volte?”

“considerando tutto ciò che Derek mi ha detto di te sono sorpreso che tu sia stato chiamato chiacchierone solo due volte.” disse Peter. “oh, ah ah, carino da parte tua” disse Stiles, ma Peter ghignò soltanto.

“Posso vederle?” chiese Peter.

Stiles deglutì rumorosamente ed annuì. Le sue mani tremavano mentre sollevava la maglietta, scoprendo le parole sulle sue costole. Peter avvicinò le dita facendole scorrere sulle lettere nere. Stiles non riuscì a reprimere il brivido al contatto, i muscoli che si contraevano sotto quel tocco.

“David ha detto le mie parole” disse Stiles a voce bassa, ancora confuso.

“ne sei sicuro?” chiese Peter.

Stiles ripensò al primo incontro con David aggrottando le sopracciglia “Sei proprio un piccolo chiacchierone, non è vero?”. Sei. _Sei._

“figlio di una cagna” disse Stiles “Ha detto “sei” non “tu sei””. Stiles aveva sprecato due anni della sua vita con un cazzone di anima gemella per colpa di un maledetto pronome! Le parole di David non erano particolarmente uniche. _Queste sono le mie parole_ era una voglia abbastanza comune e Stiles non si era fermato a pensare. “figlio di una _cagna_ ”

Peter sbuffò avvicinandosi ancora. Stiles lo lasciò fare con il respiro in gola. La sua anima gemella era fottutamente bella, non c’era dubbio. L’attrazione fremeva sottopelle, molto più forte di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato per David. Stare con David era stato un obbligo. Era attraente ma non faceva cantare l’anima ed il corpo di Stiles. Semplicemente stando di fronte a Peter, la sua mano ad accarezzargli la mandibola, si sentiva più sessualmente coinvolto che in qualsiasi altra cosa successagli negli ultimi due anni.

“Questo è reale” disse Stiles sottovoce. “non sono difettoso, tu sei reale”

“non sei difettoso, dolcezza” disse Peter, il pollice che gli accarezzava la guancia. “ti ho aspettato per molto tempo.”

Stiles ghignò, non volendo fare altro che baciare Peter a morte, ed ovviamente in quel momento il telefono suonò. Stiles gemette tirandolo fuori dalla tasca con l’intenzione di togliere la suoneria ma era David. Bene. Non c’è miglior momento che il presente.

“È finita David” disse Stiles immediatamente senza nemmeno salutare, “puoi tenerti la ragazza che ti scopi. Ho trovato la mia vera anima gemella. È un lupo mannaro molto arrapante e stiamo per fare cose non adatte ai minori. Addio.”

Peter ghignò guardandolo. “stiamo per dissacrare il divano di mio nipote?” chiese Peter, tirandosi addosso Stiles prendendolo per i fianchi.

“A meno che tu abbia un argomento convincente per cui non dovremmo” disse Stiles, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle spalle di Peter.

“Non so perché dovrei farlo” rispose Peter annullando la distanza e premendo le labbra su quelle di Stiles.

Era tutto quello che a Stiles era mancato. La passione, il bisogno e il desiderio. Peter lo baciava come se fosse acqua nel deserto, come se nulla fosse più importante delle sue labbra su quelle di Stiles, della sua lingua nella sua bocca. Stiles lo strinse in una morsa e Peter fece lo stesso tenendolo strettissimo. Si perse nella sensazione, nel sentimento di qualcuno che lo voleva, qualcuno che lo toccava ed accarezzava la pelle sensibile della sua gola. Qualcuno che sapeva di promesse e futuro.

“Sul serio?” chiese Derek. Stiles saltò ma Peter non gli permise di allontanarsi, mantenendo le braccia serrate attorno a lui. “Pensavo che fossimo d’accordo sul fatto che dovevi piantarla di farti i miei amici dopo l’incidente con Carla.”

“Circostanze estenuanti” disse Peter, non staccando gli occhi dal viso di Stiles, e Stiles non poté fare altro che arrossire.

“Si,” disse Stiles leccandosi le labbra “visto che è la mia vera anima gemella penso che si possa fare”

Derek gemette.

**Author's Note:**

> cosa sono i taquitos? eccoli!  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taquito
> 
> Pensavo di riuscire a tradurre più storie più velocemente ma le circostanze di questo periodo duro per tutti noi non me lo stanno permettendo. continuerò a cercare di tradurre le storie che mi piacciono ma sicuramente con tempi più lunghi.   
> statemi tutti bene!  
> se avete la possibilità andate a cercare le storie originali. e mettete i kudos alle storie originali degli autor*
> 
> a presto spero!!!


End file.
